Blade Village: The Legacy of the Sharingan
by Lightspy-kun
Summary: Itachi came back. What will be Sasuke's response? all pairings are heterosexualEnjoy.


A story by

Lightspy-kun

"Blade Village- The legacy of the Sharingan"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the characters I introduce. Rated R for violence, language and non-explicit adult themes

" ", speech

' ', though

Bold, Kyuubi(he will make an appearance)

Italics, past tense

"Itachi!" a loud voice cried out, "Why are you here!" To this question, Itachi smirked. " Naruto," he said, as if to mock him, " is that the way you greet an old friend?" Naruto frowned. "Haven't you done enough damage yet? " Naruto said, wishing he could put a fucking kunai through Itachi's stomach and end his miserable existence.

" Naruto, step down," said a cold voice from out of nowhere," This bastard is mine."

"Aww, can't I help kill him Sasuke," said Naruto. He really hated Itachi after he saw Itachi attack Tsunade. Itachi also put Hinata in a vegetative state.

"NO!" Sasuke bellowed. He wasn't going to see another loved one die and didn't care if he had to subdue Naruto in order to get him out of the way. This was a one-on-one fight and no one would interfere.

Naruto sighed angrily. "Damn you, Sasuke," he said, wanting to kill them both now,"Go ahead." Naruto left in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Anbu would arrive any minute, unless Naruto held them off. 'You will die, Itachi,' he thought angrily. Itachi grinned." I guess you're ready now," he said, nimbly sliding into a defensive form. Sasuke charged forward and performed a Chidori cross-slash(a/n: I made it up.) Itachi jumped out of the way but was met by a extremely overcharged chakra kick. Itachi gasped and rammed into an oak tree. He coughed up blood.

" Hmm, two fractured ribs," he thought aloud, "What a predicament." Sasuke smiled evilly. It had been what he wanted all along.

" Now what bitch?" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan, "What you gonna do?" Itachi stood up, pulling out the broken ribs. He smiled and charged at Sasuke, going full speed. He lunged at his younger brother's heart, hoping to pull it out. But Sasuke had a surprise waiting for him. Itachi gasped his last breath when Sasuke pushed a kunai into Itachi's chest, impaling his heart. Sasuke looked down at his brother and yelled, "Get up, this isn't over!" He looked into his elder brother's eyes. He saw a familiar look. The look of emptiness.

" No!" He cried out. "You can't die yet!" His eyes welled up with tears. "No….," he said.

He wept into his brother's cold chest. "I killed him," he said. Just then Sakura came out of a building and saw a Uchiha crying. " Sasuke!" she screamed. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that her beloved was not dead. But what she saw was something that she had never seen before. "Sasuke," she repeated in a significantly lower tone.

" I killed him!" he cried out in agony, "I KILLED HIM!"

Sakura went over to him and embraced him. "It's okay Sasuke," she said. Sasuke had become like a child. He held Sakura tightly, hoping she'd never leave. She watched as he sobbed in pure agony of the fact that his purpose for living was gone. He had truly loved his brother and didn't even realize it. Sakura picked up a note that Sasuke hadn't seen in his pocket. It was from Itachi.

"Sasuke, look," she said to him, on the verge of tears, "Your brother left a note in your pocket."

Sasuke took the note gently, wiped his eyes, and read it. It says:

"Sasuke, this is a note you only should read after I die. I love you. I've always loved you.

But I've lost a reason to live. Life continues on and I expect you will too.

I threw this match. You understand why. Protect the ones you love and forgive me

for committing suicide. Be the soldier I want you to be.

Your loving and caring Brother,

Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke stood up. Sakura stood up as well, hoping he wasn't angry at her. "Stupid asshole of a fucking brother," He said, almost laughing, "Thank You, Sakura."

Then he left, never to returned to the leaf village. "Tell everyone I said bye," He said, not looking back at all.

"Bye," she said, leaving to inform Tsunade that the second best ninja in the leaf was gone.

Forever.

This is my Very first Fanfiction ever. Review it. The next chapter should be ready in January.

Chidori cross-slash think of an x shaped slash.


End file.
